There is a conventionally-known optical fiber scanner for scanning illumination light by displacing an emission end of an optical fiber, which guides light from a light source, due to bending vibrations of piezoelectric elements (for example, see PTL 1).
This optical fiber scanner is configured such that plate-like piezoelectric elements are fixed to four outer faces of a square-tube-shaped electrically conductive ferrule through which an optical fiber passes, the ferrule is set to have a common ground potential, and an electrical current is applied to the ferrule from lead wires fixed to the surfaces of the piezoelectric elements, which are located at the outer sides in the radial direction when viewed from the optical fiber, via the piezoelectric elements, thereby driving the piezoelectric elements.